Field
The present application relates to the fields of chemistry, biochemistry and medicine. More particularly, disclosed herein are aza-pyridone compounds, pharmaceutical compositions that include one or more aza-pyridone compounds, and methods of synthesizing the same. Also disclosed herein are methods of ameliorating and/or treating an orthomyxovirus viral infection with one or more aza-pyridone compounds.
Description
The viruses of the Orthomyxoviridae family are negative-sense, single-stranded RNA viruses. The Orthomyxoviridae family contains several genera including Influenzavirus A, Influenzavirus B, Influenzavirus C, Isavirus and Thogotovirus. Influenzaviruses can cause respiratory viral infections, including upper and lower respiratory tract viral infections. Respiratory viral infections are a leading cause of death of millions of people each year. Upper respiratory tract viral infections involve the nose, sinuses, pharynx and/or larynx. Lower respiratory tract viral infections involve the respiratory system below the vocal cords, including the trachea, primary bronchi and lungs.